How well do we really know Max Thunderman?
by EliOD
Summary: Max is caught being... romantic with the new kid, how will his family and school react to the news? Warnings: Mild swearing Max/OMC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically just Phoebe finding out about Max's sexuality and how she reacts to it.**

Max's POV

Okay so it's not _that _bad... I mean it's not as if Cherry's going to tell anyone... right? _Oh God, I'm dead, I'm dead. _

What am I thinking? She's Phoebe's best friend! She's not going to keep the fact that she saw me making out with another dude from her!

I'm just going to have to hope that Cherry doesn't tell anyone but I know it's not going to happen so my only other option... avoid Phoebe for the next 20 years and hope that it blows over.

I'm brought out of my own thoughts when the bell goes signalling the end of my free period, I check my timetable and it tells me I've got Chemistry next so that's where I go. I can't even enjoy my favourite subject because of the constant voice in the back of my head telling me that _everyone knows_ and usually I wouldn't care what other people thought but who's going to take me seriously as a super villain? Nobody, that's who. I'll just have to become a super _hero. _

Finally! The bell goes again meaning that school is over and I can go home and just pretend none of this ever happened.

...

_35 minutes later_

I decided to take a different route home so that I wouldn't walk passed Cherry and Phoebe, it also meant that I had to walk for an extra 20 minutes than usual but I guess that was a good thing since it gave me time to be alone with my thoughts.

I take a deep breath before I open the door; to my surprise the house appears empty. When I sit on the couch I realise there's a note sitting on the coffee table which says

_Max &amp; Phoebe_

_We've had to leave early to take Nora and Billy to their dentist appointments and then to the school for a parent teacher conference, we should be back about 6:30. _

_Be good! Dinner's in the oven and it just needs heated up when you're ready for it _

_Mum &amp; Dad x_

Well shit. That means I get to send the next 2 and a half hours with Phoebe. Alone.

Just as I put the note back on the table I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and when I turn around I make eye contact with Phoebe. _This is going to be fun._

But she merely says "Hey." And carries on her way to the kitchen to get a bottle of juice from the fridge and just when I think I'm in the clear she jumps onto the seat next to mine and just stares at me with this weird smile. "Can I help you?" I say while taking a sip of the water I had taken out my bag.

She looks at me for another second before squealing "What's his name?!"

"Oh God..!" I roll my eyes.

"Maxxxxxx! Come on, I need details!" She grabs my shoulder and shakes me.

"Okay, okay! Just stop... touching me." She giggles like an idiot. "...What do you want to know?"

She sits with her legs crossed next to me and I sit u properly sorting my shirt. "What's his name?"

"...Cameron..."

She smiles at this like she's accomplished some kind of sick goal "And how long have you been making out with _Cameron_?"

"Eww, Phoebe! We're not 'making out'..."

She laughs at me "Then what are you doing?" And she winks at me.

I ignore her immaturity "I guess we're... dating"

"Aww! That's adorable!" And she hugs me but I her off after a few seconds because this is getting a bit too personal for my liking. Nothing is said for a minute before she asks another question "So you're..." I know that she's asking what my sexuality is ( because I haven't actually... told her yet.)

"Gay? Yeah..." We go quiet again but just before Phoebe goes to get up I feel the need to ask her something "Hey, Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"Who else did Cherry tell?"

She leans against the back of the couch "She _wanted _to tell everybody but I convinced her not to"

"Thanks, I owe you"

"Yeah, you do, and you know what you can make it up to me?"

I pause for a second "...What?"

"Introduce me to Cameron!"

...

**So that's it for this chapter **** If you would like me to continue this please tell me! :D Plus leave reviews &amp; ideas for further chapters. **

**Thanks for reading **

**-Eli **


	2. Chapter 2

**So... It's been a LONG time since I updated... and to be honest I don't have an excuse that'd matter... So sorry... Anyways on with the story :)**

**Comments:**

**CrackersKay: Thank you :) That's really nice of you :)**

**Rebel JC: Thank you! I really appreciate that! :)**

**badboyAV: I shall continue :)**

**MoonWolfAtlantis: I have plans for that :)**

**BooBear4997: Thanks for the tip :)**

**human2wolf: Thank you :) sorry for the long wait!**

**Blacninja2511: I know! It, kind of, sucks how there's not many others :/**

**Mfilton: I'm very sorry! But I'm making more now!**

**CaptainCap: That's what I'm doing now! Sorry for the wait!**

**Rasatool: I plan to make more :) Thank you!**

**EmotionalDreamer101: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thanks**

**vampirelover1234: Thank you! I hope to keep writing :)**

**bisimcat13: I shall! **

**Binyu: Right now :)**

**Goldenchild19081: I am :)**

**Emily: Okay...? Doubt it... but okay...**

**Guest: I am :)**

**DeathByJellyBeans: Thank you! That's so sweet! I really appreciate it :)**

**mysteryperson2001: I am :)))**

**Amazonian princess: Thank you, that's what I'm doing now :)**

**Juradat: That's what I'm doing :)))**

**Guest: I am! Sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: Thanks :) I am!**

**BasketballQueen: Sorry about the wait! I hope this is okay :)**

**DarknesssFlame: Thank you! I hope this is okay :)))**

**sandra52519: Thank you :) Sorry for the wait!**

**migue . A: I am! Thanks for the review.**

**Promise: ?**

**Guest: :)**

**Guest: Sorry for the wait!**

Max's POV

"What?!" I jump up from where I was sitting on the couch. "No way!"

"Come on!" She says pulling on my arm. "Please!" I turn my back on her, walking towards my bedroom, but she follows me- pulling on my shoulders again. "I won't embarrass you, I swear!" I turn around to face her for her next statement. "I promise I won't tell anybody!"

"Tell anybody what?"

I whip my head around to see my mom, dad and 2 remaining siblings standing at the front door. I quickly glance at Phoebe. "MOM. DAD. What are you doing back home so early?"

"Oh, the parent-teacher conference was cancelled, last minute." Everybody comes in taking off their jackets, Billy and Nora go off somewhere, whereas Mom and Dad decide it'd be a good idea to stay in the living room. Dad's in the kitchen raiding the fridge and Mom's walking towards the couch. "What were you two talking about when we came in? You looked, kind of, worried when you seen that we came home early."

"What? Worried?! No, why would I-we be worried?!"

My mom just looks at me funny as she sat on the couch. "Okay..."

"I have to leave now..." I say before hurrying off to my room. As I headed down the stairs I heard my mom say a faint "What's up with him?"

I slam myself down onto my bed, groaning in frustration. I lay there for a minute, soaking up the silence that has now consumed my room, I start to feel the crushing pressure of everything that's been going on in my life recently and I find myself becoming over-whelmed.

Suddenly, there's a strange buzzing cutting through the silence. I realise it's my phone- in my right pocket. As I fish it out I notice the adorable smile on my screen and laugh at Cameron's incredible timing- showing up just when I need him.

I fix my hair a bit before clicking the bright button to accept the face time call. "Hey" I say with a sigh.

"Hey... What's up? Did Cherry tell Phoebe?" I watch him talk in his bedroom, that I know all too well, with his back leaning again his blue, blanket clad bed. Cameron pushes a hand through his thick, blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah... she did..."

"Oh, crap... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. Phoebe was cool with it... She uh- she wants meet you." I hear him laugh a little.

"What? Really? Uh, yeah... I mean, I'd been cool with that. Would you be cool with that?"

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know, I was just forced out of the closet to Phoebe... I don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone I'm gay."

"What's gay?"

...

**So that's a wrap for this chapter but I plan to keep writing for a while so hopefully I'll have a new chapter up in the next couple days... But no promises...**

**So who do you think was spying on Max?**

**Anyways, let me know what you think; compliments, criticisms or just comments are all welcome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Swearing**

"BILLY?!" I slam my phone onto my bed, face first, and jump up so I'm standing in front of Billy. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Who was that?" My younger sibling, sort of, cocks his head to the right in confusion.

"He." I say picking up my phone and shoving it into my pocket. "Is none of your business. Now. Get out of my room!" Billy just stares at my for a second.

"What's gay?"

"Get out!" I say shoving him towards the exit. Once he's gone I slump down on one of the step leading up towards my door, I sit there for a moment confused and frustrated as to what I should do about this predicament. I have no doubts that Billy is up there right now sharing his new found information about me with everyone in sight, not thinking twice about it because he doesn't know any better, he doesn't know that it's my PRIVATE information and I'm the only one that gets to decide when to tell people not Cherry or Billy. I suddenly notice that my name is being called and that's when I realise I hadn't hung up on Cameron yet and he's been listening in this whole time. "Max?" I hear my name again and this time I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone to be faced by my b- Cameron's features on the screen. "Yeah? Sorry you had to hear that."

"It's okay." He waves me off with a smile "But maybe you should go talk to your brother... I mean, he didn't mean anything bad by it..."

"But I really don't want to... It'll be uncomfortable for both of us."

"Look." Cameron readjusts himself so he's centred on the screen. "Even if you don't, you know, come out- or whatever- you need to at least tell him he didn't do anything wrong. Come on, it's your little brother! He looks up to you and you have to tell him that you're not mad at him."

I chuckle "You know... You have this weird way of changing a no to a yes."

He smiles and rubs him cheek a little. "Now, go. Before I come over there and make you talk to him."

"Bye" I say with a smile as he hangs up. I watch my blank screen for a second before huffing and climbing up the stairs.

As I climb into the living room I see Billy standing in the centre of the room addressing my mom and dad.

"He was talking to some boy" _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Uh huh..." Sounds like mom.

"About being gay." _Shit. Shit. Shit._ "So... What does it mean?"

There's an awkward silence (and even though I can't see it, due to trying to hide from my parents and sibling, I can only guess that my Mom and Dad are trying to decide what to do purely through eye-contact.) "Uh..." I hear Mom say. "Maybe... we should talk to your brother first before we have that conversation. Okay?" _No. No. No._ "Now, go to your room and do your homework."

No... _If I stay here Billy will see me when he walks past_, I realise, I decide that I should try and get to the kitchen without being noticed. I jump towards the couch, _so far so good..._, pressing my back against the sofa, _I'm doing okay... now all I have to do is get into the kitchen without my mom or dad noticing me_, I prepare myself to make my stealthy escape to the kitchen just as I'm about to leap to my final destination I look up... to see my Mom and Dad staring down at me... "Max...?"

"Yes..." I cough as I stand up; straightening my shirt. "What can I do for you mother?" I say awkwardly as I stride into the kitchen. I watch as my parents follow me into the kitchen with their sympathetic eyes and I can't stand the thought that they have me in a vulnerable position. "Is there anything you want to talk to us about?"

"What? Talk? To you? No. Why would I want to do that?" I say as I shove my head into the fridge pretending to be looking for something.

I suddenly feel a comforting hand on my shoulder and I hear my dad speak for the first time throughout this conversation. "Max." Is all he says but it's enough for me to shut the door and pay proper attention to what they're saying. "You know you can talk to us, right?"

I keep looking down at my shoes, avoiding eye-contact, as one last hope that they'll go away and I can pretend like none of this ever happened. I hear my Mom speak up. "Max, honey, come on... talk to us."

Why should I have to talk to them about this? It's none of their business and it's not like it'll matter anyways- they barely pay attention to me. And besides once I tell them it'll just be an excuse for them to become all emotional and heart-felt.

"If what Billy said is true then we still love you, no matter what."

It's started all ready! I haven't even came out yet and they're already pilling on the 'love'. I know they're just trying to help but _GOD_ is it annoying, they can't honestly expected a Villain- like me- to open up about this crap? I mean that's insane! It's not like it's been eating me up inside the fact that I've been living a lie and hiding a big part of my life from my family... Not that I'd care anyways. Why would I care what my family thinks? Urg! Why does this have to be so difficult?!

"So Max..." _I swear to god I'm going to kill her_ "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"I'm gay!" _What did I just say?_ "Okay?" _Why did I just say that?!_ "You happy now?!" _NO. I'm really not._

I storm off to my bedroom; slamming every door and hitting every wall in my path- in annoyance.

Once I'm back in my room I fall down to that same spot on the stairs where I was when I was convinced to start this mess, as the silence consumes the house I begin to think about what happened...

_What am I going to do?_

...

And that's a wrap for tonight I think, sorry if this is- kind of- crappy quality; I'm half asleep right now as I try to finish this...

Anyways... tell me what you thought and if I should bother continuing this now that Max's out.

Goodnight :)


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, sorry. I'm awful at updating so thank you for anybody who's continued to read my crappy story :)**

**Reviews**

**mysteryperson2001:** Thank you :) I shall continue this! But at a very irregular pace...

**badboyAV: **If you're happy then I'm happy :)

**vampirelover1234: **Thank you :)

**BooBear4997: **Thank you c: That's what I was hoping for :)

**DarknesssFlame: **That means so much to me, thank you. You have no idea how happy that made me :) Sorry for the wait :/

**Zensader: **Sorry for the wait!

**jvwollert: **Thank you :)

**sandra52519: **Oh my god, really? That's kind of awesome! Thank you :) It's still a weird thought that people actually read what I write so to think that you willing re-read it is so strange :D

**Guest: **Thanks :) Sorry for the wait.

**Jade 18: **Thank you :) I will! But the updates will probably be pretty speratic.

**kikigraysonwest: **Hahha :D Thank you :)

**I'm just wondering... does anyone read the note at the start or so I just end up writing this for no reason? Haha.**

**Also, Max might seem kind of OOC but I just think he would be a bit more open when around Cameron. Well to be honest... Every character might be kind of OOC... I haven't watched the Thundermans in a while but I'll give it ago :) Feel free to leave suggestions on how I can improve my characterisation and stuff ^.^ **

**...**

_What am I going to do?_

...

_Fast forward: Next day at school (a few minutes before first period) _

I'm waiting by the of an isolated water fountain behind the school for Cameron since we never had a chance to talk last night, his parents wanted him to go to some youth group with them. I pace in a long, thin oval shape by the edge of the fountain as I wait. I start to seriously panic, I don't know if I'm ready for this... I didn't want to come out and now I'm out to my entire immediate family... Well, not Nora or Chloe but chances are they're aware by now. How will things ever be the same? What if they make me _talk _about my _feelings_? What if Cherry can't keep her mouth shut? What if-

"Are you okay?" Cameron cuts me off with a small laugh.

I run my hands over my face before looking at him in despair, his smile fades and he drops his hand from the bag handle that hung over his shoulder allowing it to fall to the ground. I avert my gaze, not wanting Cameron to see the tears threatening to trickle down my cheek. I soon feel his warm arms wrap around my neck, as I place my chin on his shoulder I tightly link my own arms around his middle. We're comfortable like this for a moment, giving my eyes time to betray me and allow the tears to flood down my face.

I feel the warmth of lips on my temple as he pulls back to look at me with a sad smile "Hey." I breathe out a laugh before I sniff and rub the side of my nose with my sleeve.

Cameron has a comforting smile on his lips as he reaches down to wipe away the remainder of the wetness from underneath my eyes leaving behind both his hands, one on either cheek. I feel his lips brush against mine. Our eyes meet for a fleeting second before our lips press together, I'm left with an overwhelming feeling of fear of being caught and shunned or ridiculed but mainly I feel an intense pleasure that I only ever get around him.

I notice an absence on my lips as Cameron pulls back. "Hey." I say as I stare into his eyes.

"Hey." He rubs down my forearms before letting his hands dangle by his side. "Now tell me what happened."

I breathe a shaky breath as we sit on the edge of the fountain. "Erm, I don't know just... with my brother and sister finding out then my parents-"

"Your parents know?" He seems shocked, probably because he knows I'm not too big on the idea of people knowing about us or me yet... or ever to be honest...

I nod silently and let him continue. "Crap. How did that happen?"

I roughly drag my hand across my face. "Billy. He, uh, he asked my parents what 'gay' is and when they wanted to know where he heard it he told them..."

Cameron gently claps a hand on my back for support. "Shit... How'd they take it?"

My head shakes "I don't know... They seemed fine but I kind of walked away after it was out there..."

"You stormed off?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"No... Maybe... Okay, fine, I did but I couldn't help it!" I jump up. "And I was out of the house well before anybody woke up this morning."

"Did you tell somebody where you were going?"

"No..."

"You know there's a fair chance that they're worried sick about you, right?"

"I know... I-I just hate feeling vulnerable around them..."

"It's okay." He stands with me, puts his hands around my wrists and searches for my gaze as he speaks. "You know you're going to have to face them eventually."

I go to reply but I'm cut off by the buzzer signaling that class is starting. Cameron sighs before pulling me into another him and pecking my lips. "I can't be late for my drum lesson again but I'll see you at break, yeah?"

I just nod as I watch his head through the rusty-red doors and up the ratty stair case, heading towards class.

...

I sit in Chemistry, my first period, barely paying any attention to what's being said I drift off into throught. I know it seems kind of girly, but I can't help thinking about Cameron...

"Max."

I really care about him but I don't want him to get outed if Cherry can't keep her big mouth shut...

"_Max_."

It's not fair on him, it was my fault we were caught anyway; he thought he heard someone else in the stairwell but I convinced him it was nothing and now look where we are.

"MAX"

"Huh, what?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by Mr Blair roaring my name across the class room. "Yes sir?"

He shakes his balding head at me. "What's the answer to 2A?"

_Maybe I should have been paying attention..._

...

It's only lunch and I already want to kill half of the student body.

I toss my books into my locker and grab my lunch before slamming the door over only to be faced with the grinning faces of Cherry and Phoebe, I let out a 'manly' shriek. I cough and straighten out my shirt. "What do you want?" I say over my shoulder as I head towards the fountain where I usually eat lunch with Cameron.

"Where is he?" I hear Phoebe whisper.

I stop right before the red-rusty doors and turn towards them. "Who?" All I recieve is a high-pitched screech from the both of them, I roll my eyes and lean against the door. _I don't want to lead them to Cameron. _

"Can we meet him?" Phoebe asks with glee.

"NO! No, absolutely not!"

"_Pleeeease._" She begs.

I wave my previously folded arms at her. "Not a chance in hell."

"Well..." Cherry smirks. "If you don't let us meet him... I might not be able to keep myself from spilling your secret."

My eyes widden, as does Phoebe's. "WHAT?!" _How can this be happening? Cherry is __**nowhere **__near smart enough to think about blackmailing me. Why would she do this? Honestly, what does she gain out of forcing me to introduce them to Cameron. _

"You heard me." She crosses her arms over her chest. "So what'll it be?"

I remain flabbergasted for a moment before huffing out "Fine" as I yank the cold metal handle and lead the pair outside towards their desired destination.

As we approach the fountain I notice he's got his notebook perched on his right knee (presumably doing homework) with headphones in, tapping out the rhythm with the end of his pencil. When he realises I'm near him, he smiles while packs away his things and stands- wiping his hands on the side of his jeans.

We reach a hault when there's a measly 3 feet between us all so I begin the introductions. "Cameron, Phoebe, Cherry. Cherry, Phoebe, Cameron." I say half-heartedly pointing to each of them as their names are called. "Are we done now?"

Cherry glares at me amd then eagerly shakes hands with the blonde to my side. "Hi." He says before switching hands to Phoebe. "It's really great to meet you."

"You too, Man has told me... nothing about you."

Cameron laughs. "Sounds like him." He then turns to me. "So why the sudden change of heart?" He's of course refering to the fact that I was pretty adiment I didn't want my sister to meet him.

My eyes flutter to Cherry and she gives me a threatening look. "Oh, no reason. Just figured what's the point in hiding you if they already know, you know?"

Cameron looks at me funny, he's somewhat unconvinced but decides to drop the subject for the time being.

We all sit on the dirty-white, stone edge of fountain as I blank out the mindless chatter coming from the 3 sitting next to me. I glace across at the she-devil with short blonde hair knowing only one thing;

_she's never going to give this up._

**...**

**I'm so sorry if you actually sat and read that... uh I know it's horrible but I figured it'd been way too long since I'd last updated and I figured if I don't update soon I never will.**

**Anyways, review and what not :) Thanks ^.^**


End file.
